fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Beauty (Comic Series)
.}} Lady Beauty is the wife of Beast and a resident of Fabletown. History Early Life Sometime prior to meeting her husband, a creature known as a lamia was driven from her home after a man got her in the family way. The man's wife had some friends run Lamia out of town. They followed her to another world, where Lamia met a beautiful woman, who was the original Beauty. Lamia, having so recently been abused for beauty's sake, hated the woman on sight and killed her, because "everything beautiful leads to ruin in the end". Lamia then took the woman's form in order to adopt her peaceful and simple way of life. She kept the form so long that the woman's personality became her. She eventually met Beast, and they fell deeply in love. Her love was enough to weaken his curse, so instead of always being a beastly creature, he would only become a beast when Beauty was upset with him; the more upset she was, the more Beast's curse reasserted itself. Escape from the Homelands When the Adversary’s forces reached their lands, Beauty and Beast joined the flood of refugees. They eventually ended up in the mundane world. Having lost or used most of their fortune in the journey, they were forced to take relatively low-paying jobs. Beauty worked in a bookshop, while her husband maintained the Fabletown buildings. Lamia Resurfaces Every few decades, Beauty became her old self, Lamia, again. When this happened, Beast would try to catch her in time and lock her away. Sometimes she escaped, and embarked on a killing rampage, targeting rapists and men who abused women (going after innocents was "not her style"). Beast then assumed the identities of famous heroes of detective fiction (such as Auguste Dupin, Sherlock Holmes, Hercule Poirot, Sam Spade and Philip Marlowe) and had to stop her before the mundy authorities could catch her. Beauty never remembered the incidents afterward and Beast never told her the truth. In the 19th centuary, Beauty degenerated into Lamia and escaped Beast's clutches, going to Los Angeles. On November 14, 1946, Beast and Saint-George, who had been hunting Lamia for centuries, both discovered Lamia's latest victim and third kill out this time around: John Marais. After searching in vain for days, Beast finally for a lead which led him to the Hawk Lounge. Through the power of persuasion, he tracked Lamia down to a club called The Platinum, on Sunset Boulevard. Unfortunately for all parties invovled, Saint-George had beaten Beast there. Lamia set her sights on one of the club patrons named Joey. Saint-George departed to trail Joey, while Beast chased a gun-wielding Lamia throughout the club. Lamia escaped and met with Joey at midnight at the Chateau Rochecorban in the penthouse apartment of one of her victims. After killing Joey, Saint-George arrived and threatened Lamia with the Sword of Ascalon. However, Beast arrived and subdued Saint-George, rescuing Lamia. After killing Saint-George, who discovered Lamia's identity As Beauty, Beast took his recovering wife to the Art Buck Motor Lodge. Beast lied to an amnesiac Beauty, telling she that she had gone to Los Angeles, and only auditioned for a Howard Hawks film and gotten a callback. When Beast briefly left their motel room to get ice, Bigby Wolf arrived and threatened Beast to deal with the matter of Lamia permanently - even if it means killing Beast as well. Rising up in Fabletown Their fortunes improved centuries later when Prince Charming became Mayor. With neither Snow nor Bigby willing to work alongside Charming, he offered their jobs to Beauty and Beast. While initially overwhelmed by the responsibilities of her position, Beauty grew into the role. Motherhood She gave birth to a daughter following centuries of failure to have children. Her daughter, Bliss, was shown to have inherited her father's beastly curse. Beast reconsidered making a new home for himself, his wife and their daughter in Flycatcher's kingdom in the Homelands, because Beauty would be safer there, as the "mundy" police keeps getting better and better at investigating and collecting evidence, and will catch Beauty sooner or later. Beauty then begins to show forgetfulness, hinting that she may be turning into Lamia again sometime in the near future. Howeve, before she could become Lamia, Goldilocks slayed both Lamia and Beauty with the Sword of Regret. Cinderella then killed Goldilocks and revived several of her victims, and even though Beauty is brought back to life, Lamia is not.Fairest: In All The Land Some time later, Beast is ultimately killed by a feral, mind-controlled resurrected Bigby Wolf. It remains to be seen if he will stay dead. The Last Beauty and Bliss Story In the final story, it reveals that years later, a grown up Bliss and Beauty have a business where they solve the problems of people (such as murders and kidnappings) using Bliss' beastly abilities. Personality The Beauty of Fabletown was in fact a lamia, a serpent-like demon originating from Greece. The Lamia acts as as dark seductress, who chose to hunt rapists and men who abused women (according to Beast going after innocents was usually "not her style"). When masquerading as Beauty, she maintains a strong, independent persona, and deeply loves her husband and daughter. Lamia has since been killed by Goldilocks and "Beauty" seems to no longer have any connection to her original self. Physical Appearance .}} Beauty is as her names implies, very beautiful. She is a Caucasian.woman with big brown eyes and long hair. It seemed that as Beauty, her hair color is light brown that goes mid blonde in the sun, but when she became Lamia, her hair color seemed to darken somewhat. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' Like most other Fables, she is immortal, eternally young and very hard to kill; her level of immortality is seemingly dependent on how well known she is by the Mundies. Due to being a legendary Greek monster, Lamia may have already had some innate degree of longevity. *'Superhuman Strength:' As Lamia, she had superior strength and was strong enough to overpower a large adult male. *'Claws:' Lamia possessed sharp claws that were strong enough to tear through human flesh. *'Limited Shapeshifitng:' Lamia could alter her form to some degree. She took over the original Beauty's form, and could fully or partially transform into a large, human-sized snake. Weaknesses *'Personality Disorder:' Lamia seems to suffer from a personality disorder, and thus after she took on the real Beauty's form she became immersed in her human lifestyle. It was not until she assumed her original persona that her powers as Lamia would resurface. *'Maerorgladi:' It seems with Lamia's death at the hands of Goldilocks, "Beauty" has no inhuman attributes aside from her Fable immortality. *'Sword Ascalon:' According to Saint George, the Sword Ascalon could kill Lamia, as he used it to slay several dragons, the Chimera and the serpent Vritra.Fairest 7 References External Links Category:Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Fable Category:Fables Category:Alive Category:Resurrected